From Dusk 'til Dawn
by OfficialBacon
Summary: Day's End has passed, and so have fifteen years. An uneasy peace has settled across Equestria, but the shadows hold a secret that threatens to throw all harmony aside and tear the world asunder. Can Dusk Star, son of the Prince of Power, hope to hold Equestria in place in the eye of the coming storm?
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning to those of you who are new to my works. If you haven't read End of Days, the predecessor to this story, turn back now and do so before continuing.**

** Otherwise, welcome back! We've moved forward in time a bit, and everypony has been affected by the death of Day's End. Luckily, with his memory in tow, they've been strong. How long can it last? Read on and review with your opinions.**

Chapter 1

Dusk Star smashed into the castle wall, gasping for breath. He'd grown into his father's shoes over the last fifteen years, and was now a tall, muscular colt. His strength and running speed were virtually unrivaled, even without the status of Alicorn, but there was one opponent he never could seem to beat.

"Seriously, Mom? How hard of a hit do you think I can take?" He shook his mane, dust flying in every direction. Luna, Princess of the Night, hadn't aged a day.

"More than that, I'm sure. You'll need to if you plan on going after Steel Heart. Her parents pack quite a punch when united." Dusk Star sighed. She was right, of course. Unfortunately, the object of his affections was already an Alicorn, and he didn't even have a cutie mark yet. Still, he knew he could take any punishment, physical or mental, that Shining Armor and Cadence could dish out if it meant he got a date with her.

Cadence rapped on her daughter's bedroom door. "Steel? Are you okay?" Her voice was cautious, nervous even. Her daughter rarely showed any emotion at all, but when she did the results could be catastrophic. The door slid open noiselessly, and there stood Steel Heart in all her radiant beauty, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Of course, Mother. Why do you ask?" Cadence struggled to contain her own tears. Her daughter had spent almost a year now waiting for suitors, but almost none had come. Even with her parentage and position, she simply couldn't seem to attract anypony. Not due to her looks, of course. She was absolutely gorgeous on her own, and smart as a whip to boot.

"You know, I didn't get a single colt after me until I went to Canterlot for the first time. Perhaps you should reconsider coming along with your father and I for the commemoration." Steel Heart's breathing deepened slightly, indicating that she was struggling to contain some sort of anger.

"Mother, my chances of meeting somepony compatible with me in Canterlot are actually smaller than they are here. That combined with the fact that I would have no purpose there other than trying to meet somepony...Well, it doesn't seem worth it." Cadence pursed her lips. She hadn't wanted to do this, but if she didn't, nopony would.

"Steel Heart, pack your things. You're coming to Canterlot with us." The nearly grown filly opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and nodded.

"Yes, mother. I'll be ready in an hour."

Three strands of magenta hair fell onto a clear glass plate, and a raspy voice broke the silence. "Yes...Thank you, my dear. This sacrifice of yours will give me everything I need to bring back your beloved teacher." The cloaked pony turned, lifting her head up to the sky. Her voice rang out through the night sky, filling the broken room the pair occupied. "Day's End! For fifteen years you have festered in Tartarus, and now your time to rise again has come! Come forth, with all your power! Come forth, with all of your great strength, and lead us once again!" Lightning crackled around her, and a blinding light blasted the entire room.

Scootaloo shielded her eyes, her heart racing. She'd been gathering different strength-building ingredients for years now, hoping that she and her mysterious companion could rebuild a body for her teacher. Finally, her dreams were coming true.

The light faded, and there he was. Tall and strong as ever, Day's End had returned. He spoke uncertainly. "S-Scootaloo? Is that...is that you?" Tears welled in her eyes. It was his voice. She ran forward, gripping him in a huge hug.

Unbeknownst to her, the eyes of the Equestrian Prince of Power flashed green behind her back as he returned the hug.

Trumpets blared as a huge parade turned onto the main walk of Canterlot and advanced on the castle. Sitting on a huge open litter were Cadence, Shining Armor, and Steel Heart. They all did their best to look happy, which was considerably easier for the parents. Steel Heart's grin was forced, although she was good at faking.

Suddenly a blast went off above a nearby building, shocking the parade into almost dropping the litter. Everypony in the square looked up to the offending location and saw a black unicorn with a shocking orange mane. His voice boomed across the square, and an interesting piece of classical music played in the background. "PRINCESS STEEL HEART!" He leapt out between the buildings and all four hooves smashed into the cobblestone simultaneously. He ran the tip of one hoof down her cheek and finished his sentence as the music gradually began growing in volume. "May I have a dance?"

Steel Heart had no idea what to say. Her mind was completely blank at this show of...odd chivalry. The music wasn't helping her train of thought progress any further. "I-I suppose..." Suddenly she was cut off by her father's body appearing in front of her face. His voice rang out, calmer than she had expected.

"No. No you may not, no matter how interesting you may look."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter, everyone. My other story has been getting considerably more love recently, and I felt a bit inclined to jump ahead on it a bit. That combined with a weekend of doing things at a place with people made the writing of this chapter a bit hectic. Oh dear...I'm rambling. Well anyway, slather that delicious feedback all over the reviews, and have fun with the newest chapter.**

Dusk Star pulled out three chairs for the royal family of the Crystal Empire, silently praying that he hadn't ruined his chances entirely. Steel Heart hadn't given him so much as a glance since they'd reached the castle. Shining Armor had passed him a few challenging glances, but nothing more. Now he gestured to the younger unicorn to step aside for a talk.

"Look, Dusk. You're the son of Day's End and Luna, but that doesn't really mean anything to me. What I want to know is whether you're aware of the history your family has." Dusk Star nodded eagerly.

"Yes sir. My father fought Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Tirek, and saved Equestria from each of them."

"Exactly. Your father had a tendency to get into trouble, and as his son you'll inherit his reputation. Most ponies would love that, but I need to know you can keep up with it. If somepony comes along who wants to challenge you, I want to make sure you'll be around to protect my daughter." Dusk Star nodded, his mentality changing entirely.

"Sir, I'm ready whenever you are." Shining Armor nodded smugly.

"Let's wait until after dinner. We don't want them getting too worried."

Everypony sat down around a gigantic table, awkward silence gripping them all. Dusk Star stared back and forth between Shining Armor and Steel Heart. As the lids on the two dozen serving platters rose into the air, fanfare blasted the ears of everypony in the castle. A royal guard rushed through the door, his eyes bulging practically out of his head.

"Your highness...it's him...Day's End has returned!" Shining Armor and Luna leapt out of their chairs and headed in opposite directions. Shining Armor placed himself directly between Steel Heart and the door. Luna moved the the head of the table and stared unwaveringly at the door. It creaked open and there stood two silhouettes. Both had gigantic wingspans, one had a horn, and they both radiated intense power. As they stepped in from the light, the faces of Scootaloo and Day's End were revealed. Luna's face was painted with shock.

"I-Impossible! Day's End...you...you were dead! How are you here?" Shining Armor pawed the ground.

"Princess, stay on your guard. I'm not ready to rule out Changelings just because he's still an Alicorn." Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped up to him. Day's End spoke softly, not ready to risk his full volume yet.

"I have returned, Luna, because you needed me to." Her breath quickened and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Test me with whatever questions you like." She stood square with him again and lifted up on her back legs, placing her front hooves on his shoulders.

"Who said anything about questions?" She brought her head down and placed her lips directly against his, closing her eyes at the same time. End's eyes bulged as he adjusted to Luna, but soon they closed as well and he brought one hoof up behind her back, bringing her even closer. Everypony in the room was totally silent as they gradually parted and Luna's eyes narrowed. "I-I don't know. It could just be that it's been so long, or it could be that you've been dead, or maybe you aren't Day's End, but I can't tell." Shining Armor stepped forward, one eyebrow raised.

"I do have a question for him, your Highness. What is the name of the shield spell you taught me on Visitor Day in Magic Kindergarten?" Day's End grinned from ear to ear.

"That would be the Turtle Shell Spell." Shining Armor nodded slowly, acknowledging the authenticity of the memory.

"Yeah...That was the spell that got me my Cutie Mark. I never did thank you for that, did I?" Day's End chuckled.

"You don't have to. I'm glad to help." Luna stepped back a few paces, and turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Are there any further challengers to the authenticity of Day's End and his return?" Nopony raised a single hoof against the Prince of Power for almost a full minute until Dusk Star stepped forward.

"I'd like to ask him something. Father...If you really are my father...What is hidden inside this locket?" He drew the trinket from out of his breastplate and off of his head, dangling it in front of the Alicorn's eyes. End's face was completely frozen, occasionally showing signs of intense concentration. Everypony in the room was silent. None of them except for Luna and Celestia knew what the locket contained.

"It holds the first picture of your mother and I together." Day's End spoke with confidence, but the look was soon shattered as both princesses and Dusk Star began to snarl and paw the ground.

"Who are you?" The voice coming from Luna was surprisingly calm. "Answer me, imposter." An evil grin flashed across End's face.

"As if I'd honestly tell you. What I will do, however, is lock you in your own tower and force you to watch as I tear both your kingdom and your late husband's reputation to shreds." End's horn began to glow and something clicked in Dusk Star. His entire body reacted instantly and when his eyes opened again there was a cloud of smoke behind him and he was laying on top of Steel Heart. Her eyes were closed, and he took the few short seconds he had left to roll off of her and check his surroundings. He seemed to have smashed them through the wall into an old storage room. He checked himself for injuries and found nothing but a few scalded hairs on the back of his hindquarters from whatever he had dodged. He almost missed the picture on his flank. Where it had been blank moments before, there was now an image of a stopwatch with a chip in the crystal. He spent a moment examining it, trying to decipher it, silently berating himself for not having had a fighting Cutie Mark like his real father.

"I'd say it means you have a tendency to get there in the nick of time." Steel Heart was back on her feet.

"That actually makes a lot more sense than everything I was thinking. You okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know what you did, but it worked. I'd say you've gotten us to the other side of the castle by now." Dusk Star stared back through the hole he'd made. Looking at it a second time, she was right. Debris had made up what looked like a cobblestone wall on first glance.

"Alright then. I've got to head back and clear the rest of them. No offense, but could you stay here?"

"None taken, but there's no way I'm staying here while my parents' lives are in this much danger." Dusk Star sighed, bracing himself for the storm he was about to bring on.

"Look, it's not that I doubt you can take care of yourself. But between the two of us, I'm the only one with single combat training, experience fighting Alicorns, and extensive knowledge. Having somepony with me will just endanger everypony further." Steel Heart pursed her lips, searching for a loophole in the prince's logic. There wasn't one, and so she nodded. "Thanks. Trust me, I'll be back with our parents before you know it. Just stick around, and try to find something to block that wall up. I have a feeling we might need a barricade before this thing is over." With that, he was suddenly gone through the gap he had created.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait on this chapter...oh...never mind. I just checked the traffic log. Well, I'm having fun writing it, so maybe you'll have fun reading it. Don't forget to leave a review with some of that magnificent feedback!**

Dusk ran through the last few minutes in his head. Well, he tried to. He couldn't get over the fact that he had actually had a full conversation with Steel Heart and not...well, died. That combined with his new Cutie Mark more or less balanced out how terrible the day had gone elsewhere.

He shook himself. No time for sentimentality right now. There was an impostor out to ruin his father's memory, and quite possibly kill his family. He closed his eyes and tried to channel the unique visions that ran in his family. The little bits of image he got were gravelly at best, but he could make out his mother and Shining Armor chained to pillars in a dark room. Cadence and his fake dad were nowhere to be seen.

Dark room...pillars...definitely the dungeon. Now where was the nearest entrance to the dungeon. He tapped his hoof as he looked around, eager to get moving.

Tap.

Taptaptaptap. He stared straight down at the floor. Since when did the floor echo?

Tap.

Taptaptaptap. Yep. Definitely hollow.

"Well, ask and ye shall receive." His horn began to spark and a ball of crackling orange energy formed around him. Before he could even pick a direction to burrow in, though, the ball had begun melting away the stone beneath him. "Straight down, then."

It only took a few seconds for the dungeon ceiling to give way. Dusk Star came crashing to the ground, legs bent and ready for a fight. None was forthcoming, since he'd landed in an empty old catacomb. Just a blank square room that smelled of magic and something else. He didn't quite recognize the scent, but it put him at ease, much like the smell of his mother. He took a deep breath and felt not just peaceful, but more powerful. More confident. He'd have to find this place again, but now it was crunch time.

"How are you feeling right about now, Cadence?" The fake prince strolled around her, grinning smugly. "I'd guess you're angry, frustrated that you can't do a single thing to stop me. Of course, you never could. There's no shame in recognizing your betters."

"Right you are." The fake Day's End turned, his eyes bulging. There in the doorway stood Dusk Star, Luna, and Shining Armor. "I tell you what. How about we figure out which one of us needs to not be shamed right now?" The older pony threw back his head and laughed.

"Ha! Do you really think you have what it takes to challenge me? I don't care who's son you are, I am unbeatable!" Dusk Star disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind his fake father.

"Then prove it." He swung a hoof into the air where Day's End had been. The Alicorn was behind him now.

"I think I will." Dusk Star was caught in the back by a sharp hoof and he shot forward. Luna and Shining Armor had just gotten Cadence unlocked.

"Go! I'll hold it off. Steel Heart's in the east wing." Shining Armor's eyes bulged and he took off. Dusk Star turned to his faux sire once again. "Now that all my distractions are gone, let's try another round." They both charged, moving faster than could be seen. Shockwaves cracked back and forth around the room as the only markers for where they struck each other. After the seventh round of spontaneous attacking, Day's End slipped up. Dusk Star's hoof smashed into his chin and he smashed all the way through the wall, leaving a crumbling pile of dirt in the middle of the floor. Dusk Star settled to the floor, waiting for the doppelganger to reappear. It took him almost a full minute to realize what had happened. "Oh, come on!"

All the citizens of Canterlot saw was Day's End leaping from the earth. They couldn't have been blamed for whatever they did or said as Dusk Star leapt from the wall of the castle and smashed into their hero. Either way, everything they said seemed to grow the power of Day's End. By the time they hit the ground, Dusk Star couldn't even hold onto him anymore.

"Something wrong, _son_? Can't seem to keep up?" His horn sparked and a wall of force shoved Dusk Star backward into a wall. The brick crumbled and cracked beneath his body. As the thing got right up in his face, he felt something new. It was faint, but growing every second. "I'm going to enjoy picking your mind apart." Day's End reached out to place a hand on Dusk Star's forehead, but a strange force smashed into him from the side.

"Have fun trying while you're buried, sicko." As Dusk Star's eyes adjusted to the new light, he caught the colors orange and pink for a few seconds before they rushed after his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Scootaloo smashed into her former teacher, trying to pretend it was just another training exercise. She kept pushing, feeling trees and buildings shatter around her teacher's body.

"Grrrr...Blasted child!" Suddenly they stopped and Scootaloo's hindquarters were forced to the ground. She continued to push against the larger pony, cracking the earth beneath her. Day's End had set his feet into the ground, and he was set on pushing back. Scootaloo's body began to crumple, despite her best efforts.

"You see, Scootaloo, this is your fault. For years I was trapped in a broken body with nothing but my mind and magic to survive on. Then you came along and suddenly I have hope. I was willing to do anything it took, and so were you.

"The amount of love you had for Day's End was unbelievable. I knew that with that kind of dedication from everypony in Equestria, I could become unstoppable. And how nice of you to deliver." Scootaloo gasped, finally realizing who Day's End was. He grinned evilly. "And you finally understand. If you could have figured it out a week ago, you might have been able to stop me. But now-" The Alicorn crushed Scootaloo's hindquarters even further down, eliciting a cry of pain from the pegasus. "You're finished."

"Now, see, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A snap rippled through the air and suddenly Scootaloo was gone. A few inches from End's face stood Discord. "You couldn't have thought that I was just going to sit this one out. I might finally have a chance to beat Day's End."

"Oh, really? You think that I'm Day's End? Allow me to clear that up for you." Discord's eyes bulged as green light shot past him. As it faded, a buglike Alicorn creature stood in the center of the field. "Hello, Discord. I don't believe we've met before. My name is Chrysalis." Discord's mouth gaped open. "Something wrong? I'm sure you're used to Changelings. If I recall correctly, you enslaved my people during your own reign. One more reason to destroy you." She smirked and suddenly she was gone. He turned back and forth, searching for her desperately. At the last second, he put up both of his arms and skidded backward fifty yards as a hoof smashed into them.

"You know, Crissie, we don't have to fight like this." She chuckled as she strolled casually through the swirling dust.

"Honestly, what else is there? I've only got one chance to take back the love and affection that is rightfully mine, and you're in my way. I'm only fighting you if you're fighting me." Discord blinked, his mind working overtime.

"Alright, then. Wait a moment."

"You've got ten seconds. Sell me."

"I can ensure that everypony in Equestria bows down to you, but you have to give me something in return." Chrysalis' eyes bulged.

"Name it."

"I want immunity and guaranteed protection for a friend of mine." Chrysalis threw back her head, laughing hysterically.

"One pony out of a world? You know, even that is difficult to let go of. But if I must, I must. Your friend will go free." Discord sighed with relief. At least she would be okay. "Now it's your turn to deliver. Do what you have to, but I will see Equestria bow before me." Discord closed his eyes and snapped. He prayed that his plan wouldn't derail, and that she would know what to do. They both disappeared, and suddenly they stood in Twilight Sparkle's bedroom.

"Discord! What's going on? Who is-MMMMFFF!" Discord had gagged her, and now stood beside her, whispering into her ear.

"Twilight, relax. I have a plan, just play along." He stood up again and spoke at full volume. "Now then, Twilight. I'll make this simple. You're going to cast the Want it Need it spell on my friend Chrysalis here." Twilight's eyes bulged and her head shook violently. "Now, now. There's no point in being dramatic about it. Just cast the spell and we can get this over with." Twilight sighed and her horn began to glow. After few seconds, a similar glow appeared around Chrysalis. As it faded, Discord placed on a pair of shaded work goggles to look at the Changeling Queen.

"Nice work, Twilight. What do you think of the new me?" Twilight's eyes bulged and she nodded furiously. She spat the gag out and started showering Chrysalis with compliments.

"Oh, my queen! You're simply incredible! Please, come a bit closer so I can touch you." She chuckled, marveling at Twilight's complete helplessness.

"Well, Discord, you've certainly outdone yourself this time. You can take your friend and go." The Dragonequis nodded solemnly. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the reborn Queen took a deep breath, reveling in her new power.

Meanwhile, in central Canterlot...

"Dusk Star! Get up!" Light flooded between the cracks in the prince's eyelids.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" He shook his head and rolled onto his front. His entire body ached, but nothing seemed to be permanently damaged.

"Your dad isn't your dad. It's a Changeling."

"Yeah, kind of guessed that. Anything else?" She chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you left Steel Heart alone in Canterlot Castle?" He leapt to his feet and was gone without another word.

"Feet, don't fail me now!" Buildings, ponies, and wreckage zoomed past him. He hadn't run this fast in years, but the first place that Changeling would go was straight back to his family. He'd heard the stories about what his dad had done to their queen.

"Dusk Star!" He sighed. Of course Discord would pick now to show up.

"If you can keep up, we'll talk!" Suddenly the spirit of Chaos was floating along beside him.

"Fine. Look, there's something I need to warn you about. That Changeling is Chrysalis, the queen your father banished seventeen years ago. She's had the Want it Need it spell cast on her, and she'll be completely irresistible to anypony who sees her. It'll give her increased power, but the rate of increase will be slower because it's induced by magic. Here, put these on." A pair of shaded goggles appeared over the prince's eyes. "There. You're immune to the spell as long as you're wearing those. Oh, and don't forget to-" A blast of green energy smashed into Discord and he fell facefirst. Dusk Star glanced back to see a very angry Changeling soaring along behind him.

"I will have your power! YOUR WORLD IS MINE!" Seven more blasts shot from her horn in a triangle formation. Dusk Star took a deep breath and leapt into the air. Time slowed down as the first bolt brushed past his head. He rolled back, just squeaking past the next one. His horn glowed and a bubble formed around him, blocking the third. Unfortunately, it popped, and there were still four coming. As he landed, he slid under the path of number four and rolled onto his side for number five. He stopped dead, allowing the sixth to strike directly in front of him, and a blue layer of magic shattered number seven into shards. He looked in the direction of the caster and saw none other than Shining Armor himself standing on the bridge that led into Canterlot Castle.

"Whew...Thanks, old man."

"Old man? Me and you are going to have a talk when we're done." They rushed into the throne room, where both families sat. "He's back! No need to worry."

"That's a load of pie. We've got plenty of reason to worry. Chrysalis is back, and she's stealing the emotional energy of everypony she comes across. Luckily, it's not happening as fast as it could be, but that's still not much help." Luna stepped down off of her throne.

"I would suggest we find Scootaloo. She's the only pony I can think of who might be able to combat something like this." Dusk Star blushed. "Is something wrong?"

"Well...I kind of had her right there in front of me, but I rushed back here to check on Ste-on all of you. But hold up a second. I think I might be able to fight this thing. I held my own just fine until she got the support of Ponyville." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't believe you have enough sense to be my son. She has the uncontested support of everypony she comes across now." Dusk Star nodded slowly, finally understanding what Discord had wanted him to do.

"I think Discord had a plan. He was the one who got Chrysalis the spell. He knew it would keep her gaining of energy at a limit. He just needed to keep her satisfied long enough for us to come up with enough power to fight her. The thing is, me and Scootaloo are the only ponies in Equestria who have enough strength to even try fighting her, and she's not here. Here's my idea: If all of you give me your energy, I might have enough to win this."

"What makes you think that has even the slightest chance of working? You're strong, but fighting against something that gets stronger every second might be a bit much." He shook his head, not even bothering to look at Cadence.

"Not really. We have the strongest ponies in the world right here in this room. Imagine what would happen if all our power was all inside one pony." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think it should be you? Better yet, what makes you think I'll let you go out there again?" Dusk Star sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this.

"Well, mom, you can't really stop me from going back out there, especially if the world's at stake. And it should be me out there for the simple reason that I'm the best fighter here. Now, either you can give me your power and increase my chances of coming back alive, or you can try to stop me and..." Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "Thank you. Now, if you'd all gather around real quick, we can get this over with." Luna was up first. Dusk Star bowed his head, lightly touching the tip of his horn to hers. Power flooded his body and his eyes bulged. He repeated the process with Shining Armor, Cadence, and his aunt Celestia. When Steel Heart stepped forward, he blushed and turned his head to the side. "Y-You don't have to." She gave him a look of impatience.

"Honestly? I'm not a baby. You left me alone in the east wing while you ran off to fight, this time I'm helping you one way or the other." He blinked, not willing to press the matter. He shivered as their horns met and her energy flowed through his body. It only felt like half a second, but suddenly Shining Armor was practically yelling in his ear.

"Alright then, champ! Go get her!" He sighed, breaking away from Steel Heart.

"Right. No more Mr. Nice Colt."


	5. Chapter 5

Dusk Star stuck his head out of the main door, checking both sides. The entire city was completely wrecked. He stepped out the door, making as little noise as possible. So far, so good.

"Hello there, Dusk." His body froze. That voice never seemed so bad.

"Chrysalis. You know, earlier today I crashed into a room that felt different. Not in a bad way, but like a bed. At the time, I didn't realize what it was, but now I do. That was the room that my dad slept in stasis in for a thousand years. His presence was with me from the second I stepped into that space, and it's still here now." He looked up, staring her right in the eyes. "If you don't understand yet, my dad is here for you alongside me." He leapt up, landing directly in front of her.

"Good. Killing him and his son simultaneously will be the most fulfilling thing I've ever done." Her horn began to spark and she leaned in, aiming it directly at his head. He did the same thing until the tips of their horns were mere inches apart.

Gigantic blasts erupted from their horns, clashing between them. Dusk Star and Chrysalis slid back, still emanating energy. The power collapsed into a ball that continued to expand farther and farther, dissolving the top of the building. Dusk Star's body was shaking with effort, and over the raging storm of power he heard Chrysalis taunting him.

"Something wrong, Dusk Star? All that power failing you?" His knees stiffened, forcing himself forward. "HA! Haven't you realized yet that you're fighting something that can't be beat? I am perfect!" Her blast widened out, almost encompassing his entirely. He dropped to his knees, struggling to not be blown away.

The entire castle shook, causing giant chunks of debris to fall from everywhere. One rolled down the spire leading to Celestia's chamber and smashed into Dusk Star's backside. He cried out as a crack echoed from behind him. Both of his hind legs were broken. His beam flickered, threatening to go out entirely.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom...I just wasn't strong enough to beat her..." He closed his eyes, ready to yield. Just as he thought he'd taken his last breath, a voice echoed through his head. It was familiar, and it brought back the smell that he'd found in that catacomb.

"Honestly, you're giving up already? That's nothing like the Dusk Star I know." His eyes popped open.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Heh. Yeah, son, I'm right here. You said I'd be here to fight with you, and here I am." Dusk Star scanned both sides of his field of vision, but he couldn't see anything.

"I can't see you! Where are you?"

"You're looking in the wrong place. Seventeen years ago, I stored a huge portion of my power inside that amulet you've got around your neck. Apparently a bit of my personality got stuck in here too, and it just needed a good reason to wake up. Either way, I'm here with you, and I know you can do this." Dusk Star shook his head.

"No, Dad...I've already gotten power from our whole family. She's just too strong. If only you could come back out here and fight, we'd be able to win this."

"Now don't even think about giving up. You've held your own this long, now all you've got to do is push harder. I know you can do it, so go!"

"Dad...I can't. I've already lost both of my back legs, and now my power's fading."

"Will you quit trying to put yourself in a corner? You're stronger than that! Come on, now. We'll do this together." Chrysalis laughed maniacally from the other side of the maelstrom.

"What are you mumbling about? So scared you've lost your mind?" Her eyes bulged as a new power erupted from behind her and Scootaloo shoved a hoof into her jaw. "GRRRAAH! YOU STUPID LITTLE FILLY!" She bucked up, smashing the orange mare off the edge of the castle. Dusk Star growled.

"You dare harm my friends...You try to insult my father's legacy...Chrysalis, I'm not going to let...YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" A gigantic set of wings sprouted from his back and his blast widened so far out that the entire east wing of the castle simply dissipated.

"Yes, Dusk! That's it! Give it everything you've got!" Chrysalis couldn't have been sure, but as her body collapsed under the crushing force of the new Alicorn, she could have sworn that a tall, tan pony stood behind him, sneering at her.

"NOOOOOO! I AM IMMORTAL!"

It had been almost a week since the defeat of Chrysalis, and nopony had found the amulet yet. Dusk Star was back on his feet, although he refused to speak to anypony. Luna wasn't completely clear on why, but she suspected.

He lay on his bed, fluffing his wings. He had become an Alicorn. He'd finally filled his father's shoes, and yet he wasn't happy. Was this really what it was like to be the most powerful pony in the world? The door creaked open behind him.

"You know, I spent almost ten years trying to find a way to bring him back."

"Really? The worst enemy you've ever had, and you wanted him back?" A chuckle.

"Yes, sir. He may have been my rival, but because of him I finally realized what I was missing. Fear, love, hope. He taught me what all those things meant, even if we did hate each other. When he gave himself up to defeat Tirek, I was almost afraid that losing him would mean losing who I had become."

"But you didn't. You're still exactly who you want to be."

"You couldn't be more right. Your father was renowned for his fighting ability, but he was better at saving ponies than destroying them. He left you with everything you need to live out the rest of your life, if you can just let him go." The footsteps moved back across the floor and the door creaked closed again. Dusk Star had understood what Discord was trying to tell him, but letting go just didn't seem possible. At least, not until the door creaked open again.

"Hey...you wanna go get some lunch?" His eyes popped open as he turned and saw none other than Steel Heart staring him right in the eyes.

"You know, I think I would." She grinned and led the way back out. Dusk Star started after her, but stopped at the threshold. That smell was back. He looked around for a second until he realized that it was coming from him. He stepped back a few paces and glanced out the window.

"Thanks, Dad."

**Well, that wraps this all up. The story of Day's End and his family is finally complete. I'd like to thank all of you that read this far into the story. You guys are amazing. Please don't forget to leave a review, and thanks again.**


End file.
